1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to compositions of matter suitable for use as a seasoning and non-stick base for food items cooked on a grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people today cook food items on a grill. However, cooking food on a grill poses a problem: the food items tend to stick to the grill. Such sticking results in food loss due to parts of the food items sticking to the grill. Furthermore, such sticking requires the grill to be cleaned after each cooking session and makes such cleaning more difficult. Thus, a need exists for a composition of matter suitable for use in preparing food items for cooking on a grill such that the food items will not stick to the grill.
Non-sticking compositions presently exist. However, a non-sticking composition that does not adversely affect the taste of the grilled food items is desirable. Furthermore, a non-sticking composition of matter that is also suitable for use as a seasoning on food items cooked on a grill is desirable. Thus, a need exists for a composition that is suitable for use both as a seasoning and as a non-sticking base.
In addition, a need exists for a composition that is suitable for use as a seasoning and non-stick base for grilled food items which is easily prepared.
For the foregoing reasons, a need exists for a composition of matter suitable for use as a seasoning and non-stick base that is easily prepared. The present invention substantially overcomes these and other prior art problems.